¿De leche ó de agua?
by Tei X
Summary: A Midorima le ha salido un imperfección en el rostro, lo cual para su desgracia, es causa de burla por parte de Aomine y Kise. "Ese grano, ¿es de leche ó de agua?" Shintaro no entiende la connotación sexual de la pregunta.


Hola a todos y todas.

Bueno, traigo un pequeño escrito originado por una charla en el trabajo.

Por si alguien no le entiende, los granitos o barritos que salen en el rostro a veces sólo por diversión se suele preguntar si son de "leche" (l-eche-muchas-ganas) ó son de "agua" (aguantarse-las-ganas) en el plano sexual, hay verá cada quien que responde jeje

Espero les guste.

**Advertencia: Contiene lenguaje grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.**

* * *

**… … * … …**

**"¿De leche o de agua?"**

Esa mañana, al momento de mirarse al espejo, Midorima se había percatado de que le había brotado una imperfección en el rostro, en el pómulo derecho para ser exactos. No se trataba de algo grave, pero si visible, eso no le traía mucho problema al peliverde, así que se marchó a la escuela.

Para Midorima, el día pintaba normal como los demás, sin embargo y como en muchas cosas, siempre había alguien dispuesto a sacarlo de sus estribos, como Kise por ejemplo.

— ¡Midorimacchi pásame los apuntes de Algebra! — Chillaba el rubio frente al pupitre del peliverde, implorando compasión.

—De ninguna manera— Shintaro se negaba por supuesto, Kise siempre le pedía los apuntes de esa materia porque se la saltaba y no, ya no iba a consentir algo así.

—Por favor… — Pedía poniendo un puchero, aunque todo el drama se le escapó cuando vio en el rostro de su compañero de clase, aquella protuberancia en su pómulo.

Midorima se quedó perplejo, de repente se había callado, tampoco es que le gustara escuchar sus lloriqueos, pero fue tan abrupto que le causó curiosidad. Para su desgracia, la mirada del rubio estaba puesta en él, y Shintaro comenzó a sentirse incómodo, ¿por qué demonios no le quitaba la mirada de encima?

—¡Ahhh Midorimacchi te ha salido un horrible grano!— Dijo en voz alta el rubio, poniendo cara de asco y señalándolo, lo cual por supuesto, atrajo las miradas de los que aún permanecían en el aula.

El ojiverde apretó los dientes, bastante mosqueado por el comportamiento del rubio, ¿Qué necesidad tenía en evidenciarlo frente a la clase? ¿Cómo para qué?

—Muérete— Atinó a decir para levantarse de su asiento y salir del salón.

* * *

Pero lo realmente molesto ocurrió a la hora de la práctica, terminaba de cambiarse con ropas deportivas y guardaba sus cosas en el casillero correspondiente, cuando Aomine llegó y sin consideración alguna se lo dijo.

—Kise me dijo que te salió un grano—

Midorima tuvo que contener sus ganas de ir a buscar al rubio y molerlo a golpes, ese imbécil se estaba pasando de la raya, decirle a Aomine era el colmo y lo peor que pudo hacer, ¿porqué lo hacía? ¿Era eso una venganza por parte del rubio por no prestarle los apuntes de Algebra? Completamente fastidiado le dirigió una asesina mirada al moreno, quien al ver la protuberancia asomarse, puso cara de horror.

—Es asqueroso— Dijo con repulsión.

Shintaro no dijo nada, lo mejor era ignorarlo, no iba a responder a sus provocaciones.

Sin embargo y como era la naturaleza de Aomine, no iba a descansar hasta hartarlo así que ya estando en el gimnasio y mientras realizaban el calentamiento, se le ocurrió una curiosa pregunta.

—Oe Midorima… ¿Es de leche ó de agua? —

La escandalosa risa de Kise surgió después de la pregunta.

—De qué hablas— Shintaro no entendía a que se refería y con seriedad preguntó.

—Ese grano, ¿es de leche ó de agua?— Repitió la pregunta siendo más específico, lo cual arrancó más risas del rubio mientras Aomine mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa burlesca.

—No sé qué se traigan ustedes dos entre manos pero no pienso caer en ello—Dejó en claro antes que nada, porque esas risas no significaban algo bueno.

—Sólo dinos de qué es, no tiene nada de malo— El moreno sólo se estaba divirtiendo.

—Cierra la boca y deja de molestarme—

El peliverde creyó que hasta ahí había llegado el asunto, pero con Aomine Daiki nunca se sabía, así que cuando empezaron a trotar alrededor de la cancha, volvió a la carga.

—Midorima, ¿sabías que los granitos de leche se dan por "Esporcomu", y los de agua por "Espornoco"?—

Kise una vez más volvió a reír, más bien a carcajearse, seguido de Aomine. El ojiverde no comprendía sus palabras ni la gracia de estas, pero para que esos dos se rieran debían tratarse de tonterías.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento y después de una rápida ducha, se cambió y arregló para salir. No obstante, antes de irse quería pasar a la biblioteca a hacer una breve consulta relativa a aquello que decía Aomine sobre los granitos de leche y de agua, porqué no, no sabía nada al respecto y quería por lo menos darle una lección para la próxima.

Al salir con un libro relativo al tema, tuvo la desgracia de toparse de nuevo con el moreno y el rubio, quienes al ver la tapa del libro que se leía "Manual de Dermatología" que había pedido prestado, se echaron a reír.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó el moreno tratando de controlar sus risas, mirando incrédulo a su alto compañero y luego el libro.

—No le veo la gracia— Serio y molesto el peliverde respondía.

—Midorimacchi, lo de los granitos, no es información que puedas encontrar en un manual— Kise también luchaba por contener la risa, pero era demasiado para él.

— ¿Ah no?— Dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Creí que sabías a lo que me refería, y saber que no, lo hace aún más gracioso— Volvió a decir Daiki sin poder evitar reírse, era el colmo de los colmos.

Midorima estaba llegando a su límite, en todo el día habían estado viéndole la cara y mofándose de su ignorancia, ya estaba harto.

—Shintaro— Akashi apareció, captando la atención del aludido —A lo que se refieren, son expresiones abreviadas. Te explico: cuando dicen de _"leche"_ se refieren a de _"lechemuchasganas" _y los causa el _"Esporcomu"_ es decir _"Es-por-coger-mucho", _y si son de _"agua"_, a _"aguantarse las ganas" _causados por el_ "Espornoco"_ es decir _"Es-por-no-coger",_ todo esto sexualmente hablando— Al termino de su explicación se alejó del grupo y continuó su camino.

El ojiverde estaba sorprendido, no sólo por el significado de las palabras si no porqué era la primera (y quizá única vez) que escuchaba a Akashi decir palabras tan bajas. Se quedó pensativo, encontrándole sentido a las palabras y conectándolas con el tema, puso cara de horror al darse cuenta, claro, todo esto tenía que ver con el sexo, viniendo de Aomine y del idiota de Kise, debió haberlo imaginado, par de vulgares.

—Qué desagradable— Dijo finalmente mirándolos con desprecio, para después pasar a lo largo y caminar rumbo a la salida.

—Santurrón— Aomine soltó sin pensárselo, a veces no entendía como Midorima podía ser así, tan correcto, tan serio, tan aburrido, que feo ser él.

—Si convivieras más con nosotros aprenderías muchas cosas que en libros no— Acotó Ryouta muy feliz, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No gracias, no me interesa— Rápidamente se negó Shintaro, suficiente convivencia tenía ya como para detestarlos junto con sus hábitos indecentes. No había nada de provecho que pudiera aprender de un obsceno como Daiki y un mujeriego como Ryouta.

Midorima resopló, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos. Lo peor de todo, es que tiempo después, ya en la preparatoria cuando creía haberse librado de gente así, Takao le había preguntado con son de burla que si el granito que le había salido en la barbilla era de leche o de agua, y fue ahí cuando Midorima se dio cuenta que para su desgracia, estaba destinado a convivir con personas degeneradas para toda su vida. Menuda 'suerte'.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Y eso, es un juego de palabras en doble sentido, nada más por diversión y no sé, Midorima siendo tan así, tan él, es blanco fácil jeje

Saludos!


End file.
